The Mighty Ducks: After Story
by GuyGermaine00
Summary: <html><head></head>Follow the Ducks as they finish high school and head out into the world.</html>
1. All Alone

I do not own the Mighty Ducks or any of the characters.

**Charlie's POV**

We won so I guess we technically own the school now right? Well sort of. The Ducks are the most popular kids in school. Except the Varsity still hates us. We got Adam back and the Ducks are closer than ever. I walked over to lunch with Connie.

"Charlie what's up?" Connie asked

"Oh nothing" I replied

"You seemed deep in thought" Connie added

"Yeah I was just thinking of how perfect my life is" I said and smiled

"Don't get all cheesy on me now captain. We still have to focus for tomorrow's game." Connie said smiling back

"Yeah I know" I said. Guy came over and immediately took Connie's hand and walked with us to the cafeteria. Connie and Guy were like the King and Queen of Eden hall. Every girl wanted a prince like Guy and every guy wanted a girlfriend like Connie. Most people marveled at them as they walked through the hallways together. They've been in love since…well forever. They never fought and honestly I envied them. Me and Linda always fought. Honestly I don't even know why I'm still with her. I guess I feel bad. The relationship was fine until she became clingy. She even got jealous when I hung out with Connie who is my best friend. I mean Connie's pretty and smart, but she's like my little sister and No one would be stupid enough to hit on her because Guy would kill them. Anyways spring break is around the corner and I think I'll end it with her before then because I'm hoping the ducks will want to go on a trip with me and I certainly don't want Linda coming along. Neither do the ducks.

"Charlie?" Connie said snapping her fingers in front of me

"Yeah oh sorry" I said realizing I zoned out again

"C'mon let's go sit before you walk into a wall" Guy said. I followed them into the cafeteria and sat between Portman and Connie.

"Guys. What are we doing for Spring Break?" I asked. The table got very silent.

"Well me and Goldie are going skiing. Didn't we mention that?" Averman said

"Nope" I said shaking my head. "But that's okay what are the rest of you doing?"

"Me and Julie are going to Europe. To tan and shop" Connie said taking a bite of her apple. Julie gave Connie and high five.

"Me and Fulton are going to camp." Portman said smiling

"Camp?" The ducks said in unison.

"Yeah. Well it's not just any camp. It's camp for teenager who want to get into the army" Fulton said fist pumped with Fulton.

"Wait you guys wanna be in the army?" Goldberg asked

"What? No. We just want to be tougher" Portman said and everyone shrugged.

"Well Louis, Ken. What about you guys? I asked hopefully

"I'm going back to San Francisco to spend time with the family" Ken said

"I'm going to Miami" Louis said "to spend time with my family as well" he added

"Is everyone going somewhere?" I asked and everyone nodded. I groaned.

This was going to be a LONG break.


	2. Suprise

I do not own the Mighty Ducks or any of the characters.

**Connie's POV**

I left lunch and walked back to the dorm I shared with Julie. Eden Hall had rooms for the kids to stay in if they wanted to and all the Ducks did except for Charlie. I felt bad for Charlie. I would have stayed if I knew he would be all alone.

"Jules I think we should stay here over break" I said  
>"What! Why?" Julie asked<p>

"I feel bad for Charlie" I said

"Con Charlie will be fine. He's a big boy now" Julie said

"I know" I said. "C'mon let's go to practice"

Me and Julie walked to practice and Louis joined us on the way.

"Hey girls" Louis said and winked at me. I laughed. A lot of people thought Louis liked me, but he was just very flirtatious. Besides he had a girlfriend.

"Mendoza keep your paws off my lady" Guy said coming from behind us. When he caught up with us he took a hold of my hand and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't worry Germaine she's all yours" Louis said

"Connie I wish I had a boyfriend as sweet as yours" Julie said sighing

"Julie don't worry you'll find your prince charming someday" I said and she smiled

"I hope so" Julie said.

We finished practice and Coach Orion told us to gather around.

"Guys I have a surprise for you all. Now I know some of you guys have already booked flights for spring break, but I've decided you guys have been working hard and you don't spend much time together just hanging out so I've booked a flight to London, England" Coach Orion said and the ducks cheered

"Wait will there be free food?" Goldberg asked

"Goldberg" everyone said laughing

Now I don't feel so bad because Charlie will be with us. I smiled at him and smiled back giving me thumbs up.

**2 weeks later**

We were all on the plane. I sat with Guy and Portman. It was going to be a long plane ride.


	3. Here we go

I don't any of the characters or the Mighty Ducks series.

**Guy's POV**

The plane just landed and we were in London. I was very excited about this trip because I could spend some time alone with Connie and I wanted to tell her that I loved her for the first time. We boarded on the bus and arrived at the hotel within ten minutes. We all walked into the lobby and circled around Coach Orion.

"Okay sleeping arrangements." Coach Orion started.

I hope he would let me stay in a room with Connie.

"Fulton, Charlie, and Goldberg room 401" Coach Orion started

"What?" Dean yelled

"This is a fancy and expensive hotel and I will not allow certain people to sleep together knowing they will probably start trouble" Orion said looking at Portman and Fulton, then shifting his eyes towards Averman and Goldberg.

"Room 402 Connie, Portman, and Adam" Orion said

"What? How come Portman gets to be with a girl?" I asked

"Room 403 Guy, Louis, and Julie" Coach Orion said ignoring me

"Look Guy your with a girl now too" Averman whispered into my ear laughing

"Shut it Averman" I said

"Room 404 Ken, Dwayne, and Averman" Coach Orion said

"And I will be in room 405. Now as for curfew- "Coach Orion started

"Curfew? What kind of vacation is this?" Portman whispered angrily

"You will all have to be in your rooms by eleven and lights off by one. I _**will **_be checking" Coach Orion said specifically to Dean and Fulton. "I want everyone to meet at the cafeteria by… an hour. So unpack, and get ready because we are going out"

"I wonder where we're going" Ken asked as he walked up the stairs with Dwayne.

_**Connie's POV**_

I went upstairs and unpacked. The room we stayed in was huge. It had 3 rooms. One was a kitchen another had a bathroom and the other had three beds. I showered and changed into shorts and changed into a black crop top that said "I love hockey" and black converse. I dried my hair and applied a little bit of makeup. I saw Portman went into the bathroom to shower and Adam was still unpacking.

"Hey Adam" I said as I sat on my bed.

"Hey Cons" Adam said smiling. Adam and I were also very close. When the rest of the team shut him when he mad varsity I didn't. I continued to talk to him. He was like a big brother to me.

"Where do think we're going?" I asked

"I don't know, but hopefully it's like big Ben or Buckingham palace. Or even Westminster Abbey. You know the church where Will and Kate got married in." Adam said excitedly.

"Well someone did their research" I said and laughed.

"C'mon let's go downstairs and wait" Adam said and walked to the door.

"Shouldn't we wait for Portman?" I asked

"He's a big boy he can get from the fourth floor to the lobby okay." Adam said and we both laughed.

We walked down to the lobby and realized we only took forty five minutes. The only people downstairs were Goldberg and Dwayne.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey Connie. You look very nice on this mighty day" Dwayne said in his Texan accent.

"Thanks Dwayne" I said smiling and then I watched Goldberg scoff down the lunch that was displayed in the cafeteria.

"You hungry Connie. I'm gonna get myself a sandwich" Adam said

"No thanks" I said

"I think Julie, Charlie and Louis are looking around the hotel. If you want I can go find them with you" Dwayne offered.

"No thanks. I think I'll just wait here for everyone else" I said and stood in the cafeteria and waited as everyone else piled into the room. I felt hands slide around my waste and smiled knowing who it was.

"Hey" Guy said

"Hey" I replied. Guy moved his hands from my waist and linked one of his hands with mine.

"Okay now team gather around" Coach Orion said and the team moved and circled around him. "Are you ready to find out where were going?" He asked and we all nodded eagerly.


	4. Sean

I don't own the Mighty Ducks or any of the characters except for Sean

_**Guys POV**_

Coach Orion told us we were going to Westminster Abbey. It was the church Prince William and Kate Middleton got married.

"Hey guys maybe this is where Connie and Guy can get married" Averman said and everyone laughed.

The tour guide guided us around the church and taught us about its history. Connie stood were the wedding vows were made when Will and Kate got married. Then some guy, who looked like he was our age, stood beside her and started talking to her. I got jealous and I guess Charlie could tell because he pulled me away.

"Listen Guy, I know what you're thinking, but before you do something stupid you have to realize Connie loves you. There's no need to get jealous over someone she doesn't even know" Charlie said to me.

"Yeah your right. Thanks Charlie" I said and smiled. I looked back over to were Connie was standing and the guy was still talking to her. Except now their backs were turned and his hand was on her back and he was pointing to something.

"Guy man you might want to go take Connie away from Sean. He's getting a little cozy" Louis said

"Sean?" I asked

"Oh yeah Sean. He and his dad are going to be watching us Coach Orion had to leave for personal family stuff" Louis said and walked away. I was going to walk over there and yell at him, but then what Charlie told me came back into my head and I left it.

_**Connie's POV**_

Sean was flirting with me. I mean he was cute and really nice, but my heart belonged with Guy.

"Sean look you're really sweet, but I have a boyfriend" I said and his face dropped.

"Who?" He asked

"Guy. He's on the team" I said and I pointed to him. Guy saw and winked at me.

"Oh him?" Sean asked in disgust. "Oh well that's alright…I guess"

"But we can still be friends." I said and he smiled.

"Of course we can" Sean said and smiled and went back to talking about why William and Kate picked this chapel to get married in.

**2 hours later**

We were all back at the hotel. Sean and his father came back with us and went upstairs and unpacked all their stuff into Coach Orion's old room. The ducks decided we would go swimming in the pool at the hotel. I went upstairs and got changed into my swimsuit and when I came out Adam and Portman were already topless just wearing their trunks. They both stared at me with their mouths wide open. The Adam snapped back into reality and closed his while Portman kept staring at me and wolf whistled.

"Looking good babe" Portman said and smirked

"Shut up Dean" I said and smiled

"If you weren't a good friend of mine I would insult you for calling me that" He said

"Yeah, but you wouldn't dare insult me" I said and smiled sweetly.

"Nah. Come here" Portman said and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Okay c'mon let's go downstairs" Adam said and we all went out into the hall when I remembered we needed towels.

"Oh wait guys we need towels. Just give me the key and I'll meet you guys down there" I said and Adam gave me the key. I went back into the room and the door slammed closed behind me. I got the towels and was about heading towards the door when I heard a know. I opened the door and it was Sean.

"Hey" I said

"Hey...wow you look good" He said as looked me up and down.

"Sean…stop." I said

"Oh yeah sorry." He said

"It's alright. We're all going to the pool want to come?" I asked and his face lit up and he nodded. Sean and I walked down to the pool. As soon as we got there the only people there were Fulton, Portman, Julie, Adam, Ken, Averman, Louis Adam and Dwayne.

"Hey guys were is Guy?" I asked

"He's upstairs puking, but Charlie's taking care of him" Louis said

"Okay I'm going to go up and stay with him. Have fun guys" I said and was up about to go out the door when someone grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Connie, Louis said Charlie was watching him. Stay with us." Sean said

"Sean I can't I'm worried. I want to make sure he's okay" I said and walked away before he could say anything else. I got in the elevator and headed up to the fourth floor. I got out of the elevator and knocked on Guy's door. Charlie answered.

"Hey" Charlie said

"Hi. How is he?" I asked.

_**GUYS POV**_

I lied on the bathroom floor near the toilet. I heard Charlie talking to someone at the door. Then Connie walked in and sat down next to me.

"Guy are you alright?" Connie asked

"I'm alright. Could be better." I said and looked down at her body and saw she was still in her swim suit. "You look hot." I added and she laughed

"C'mon let's get you into bed" Connie said and helped me into bed. Then she slid into bed in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm staying with you. Is that alright?" Connie asked

"No. Connie go downstairs and have fun" I said

"Guy I'm staying with you. You need me here" Connie said and I smiled. I really did love her more than anything and anyone else.

"I love you" I said. CRAP. I wanted to wait and tell her at the perfect moment. She turned around and tears were in her eyes.

"Y-you love me?" Connie asked

"Connie I love you so much. I can't see myself being with anyone else in the world except for you" I said and she smiled

"I love you too" She said and I leant in and kissed her passionately.

Then we drifted off into sleep lying in each other's arms.


End file.
